Suite Life on Deck: Twists and Turns
by NotSoEpicSteve
Summary: My version of Season 3 of Suite Life on Deck.


Suite Life on Deck: Twists and Turns

**Hey guys, NotSoEpicSteve here. Here is the first chapter of my Suite Life on Deck story, Twists and Turns. This is what I wish would have happened after Breakup in Paris. While I am writing this story, I am also writing a Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep story. I won't upload Birth By Sleep until I completely finish it, but for this one, I will upload each chapter as soon as I get my beta-reader to give me the go ahead.**

**So in this story, you will see some faces that haven't been in the show for a while. Usually I prefer to not have made up characters, but this story might call for some new faces that haven't been seen in the show yet (i.e. Bailey's parents and grandparents and Zack and Cody's grandparents). Let's begin, shall we? **

_Chapter 1: You, Me, and the cleaning tools_

"Hey Woodchuck. How's Cody doing?" Zack Martin asked his brother's roommate, Woody Fink. The two teenage boys were standing outside Woody and Cody's room on the ship, the S.S Tipton. It had been two weeks since Cody and Bailey had broken up in Paris. Since then, Cody hadn't come out of the room at all. Woody sighed and shook his head.

"Not good man. He's been in there two straight weeks. I don't know inside there is left to clean." Woody spoke. Finally fed up with his brother's actions, Zack knocked loudly on the door.

"Cody, come on man! Let us in!" Zack yelled into the door. The two boys heard Cody walk over to the door and unlock it. Zack and Woody looked at each other and then entered the room.

"What do you want?" Cody sniffed. He was wearing a cleaning apron, yellow latex gloves, surgical mask, and goggles. His eyes were puffy and red, as if he hadn't stopped crying since he had broken up with Bailey.

"Come on Cody, you need some fresh air. You've been cooped in here for two full weeks.

"Leave me alone Zack." Cody mumbled, grabbing a tissue from his back pocket. Cody then proceeded to dab the tissue on one of Woody's numerous food stains on his shirt.

"Dude! Come on! We're just a few hours away Naples, Italy. You are a smart foreigner. Chicks will fawn over you in droves. "

"Not to mention," Woody spoke up. "Naples has forty-two all-you-can-eat buffets."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up guys but I just want to be left alone right now." Cody mumbled, shoving his brother and his roommate out of the room, quickly closing the door and locking it.

"Geez. We try and be nice to him and how does he repay us? By kicking us out." Zack mumbled out loud, banging on the cabin door in frustration.

"Yeah!" Woody agreed, banging on his own door. "Cody, just make sure you have the weenies for the Total World Conquest without them or your special sauce!"

"Not you too." Zack sighed. "That's what? Five people Cody got to play that game."

"Sixteen actually. He got some of the old people on the ship to play. And Ms. O'Brian plays dirty." Woody responded. Zack could only stare, his mouth slightly agape.

"Forget that I asked dude."

Meanwhile, Bailey Pickett was in her room, weeping into her pig-shaped pillow, staring at a picture of her and Cody. Suddenly, her roommate, London Tipton entered the room, grabbed the picture and ripped it into tiny pieces.

"What the horse London!" Bailey vociferated.

"Girl, get up off your butt and have fun. We hit Staples Italy in a few hours!"

"London. Its Naples, not Staples."

"Whatever. There will be a whole bunch of guys shirtless! And maybe some of them will SPARKLE!"

"London, you're thinking of Twilight."

"Whatever! Just get your country butt out of here and enjoy the sunlight!" London quickly grabbed Bailey's wrist and dragged her out of the cabin and onto the Sky Deck.

"Let go London. I don't want to be here." Bailey said, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, looking around the Sky Deck with a nervous glance.

"If you're looking for Cody, he's probably still in his cabin." Marcus Little said while walking up to the two girls.

"Oh." Bailey whispered.

"Yeah. So how have you been holding up Bailey?" Marcus asked, patting the farm girl gently on the back.

"No lying, I've been a WHOLE lot better." Bailey sighed.

"I know how to cheer you up." Zack Martin spoke up, walking beside Woody Fink. "Free Smoothies on me."

"Sweet!" Woody smiled. "I'll have a Banana Fofana, and a-."

"Just one per person, Woodster."

"Thanks for your hospitality Zack. I really appreciate it. But I think I'll just go back to my cabin."Bailey said, walking away from her friends.

Back in Cody and Woody's room, Cody was had just finished using the vacuum on Woody's bed. Cody smiled softly. He had always cleaned when he was upset. It allowed his mind to focus on a single task.

Shaking his head, Cody gently took off the latex gloves he was wearing and placed them in a special case. The intelligent blonde did the same thing with his apron, hair net, and surgical mask. Afterward, he placed the case in his closet on a shelf.

"And there will be sunny skies the rest of the week." the weather forecaster on the small television in the room said. While cleaning, Cody had turned the t.v. to the news station for Naples. Cody looked out of the small porthole and chuckled. The skies outside were swirling with numerous Cumulonimbus clouds.

"Attention students of Seven Seas High!" said Marion Moseby of the ship's intercom. "We will soon be docking in Naples. Ms. Tutweiller wants to remind you about your originally ten page report has been lengthened to fifteen pages, obviously due to Zack no doubt. Also, the weather online forecast predicts that by the time we get to Naples, a level two hurricane will be close to our location. I advise to stabilize any valuables that you have. We also will make sure that any animal will be kept safe. But if the owner wants to take their pet, pick-up will start in a few minutes. That is all for now."

Cody looked around the room. Nothing valuable of his, or anything valuable of Woody's, wasn't in a place where it might be in trouble. Cody left the room and walked into the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye, Cody saw a big blur dashing madly in his direction.

"Woody? What's wrong?" Cody asked when the husky teenager stopped.

"My… Sandwich… Collection…" Woody huffed, completely out of breath.

"You mean your 'Sandwich of the Month' magazines? I put them in individual bags and placed them in your trunk." Cody responded. Woody could only smile and give a thumbs u in thanks.

**(_End of Ch.1_)**

** I think I'll stop here for now.**

**So here Chapter 1 of my new story. Just a quick note: I do not own the characters. **

**I know what you are thinking about the Naples joke. I could have gone in a different direction, but I wanted to keep it PG. **

**Oh. And expect to have a lot of references to various Disney movies. **

**Leaving a review would be nice.**


End file.
